070116-Parent-Child Bonding
aproposProphetiae AP began trolling geoselenicAdvent GA at 00:45 -- AP: Hey Limekid. GA: hi friend! AP: Wasp's up? GA: not much! just blitzin through the player list making ALL the friends GA: and making contracts out the WAZOO GA: normal limey stuff. B) AP: Oh really? GA: heck yeah AP: Must've made a hell of an impression. GA: heck yeah!!! AP: Who'd you get? GA: everybody loves me. GA: i got aaisha and mike! GA: not in that order. in fact, in the opposite order. AP: Nice. GA: not for their souls, though! GA: not sure if i ever made that clear to everyone. i got other stuff! AP: Wasp did you get out of them? GA: a plastic wand from mike and a concert and a magnificent gold outfit from aaisha GA: i wanted her cool hat but it was stapled to her head or something AP: ...you're kidding me, right? GA: nope! lol GA: someone ACTUALLY like GA: took a stapler, i guess GA: and just. did that. and she went along with it. maybe she was like asleep or something AP: No, I mean. You made deals for only a plastic wand and fancy clothes? GA: pff not ONLY that GA: i also got high fives and friendship GA: and aaisha is my mom now AP: ... GA: she's also leikos mom! because leiko is my little sister... chan AP: ......... GA: not, like, blood relatives GA: i sisterdopted her GA: taught her memes GA: she has all the memes now GA: i'm really proud of her B') GA: i guess we COULD be technically related. i mean they say if you go back far enough in ancestry, at some point everyone was related GA: not sure if that applies to different species tho AP: I mean, born of differant universes....I think, so probably not. GA: but aren't we all brothers and sisters in spirit AP: If only. GA: hahah right all your friends are pissed at you GA: which is awful. you must be real sad. :( AP: I don't know really. GA: oh, were they not your friends? GA: that's even worse D: AP: I regret what happened to Eribus. AP: I feel for a few others that I do like. GA: yeah. ripperoni :'( GA: do you like lorrea and aaisha? GA: i really like them. they're soooo cooooooooooool! GA: don't tell them i said that though. i'm tsundere. AP: I have somewhat of a checkered past with both of them. GA: oh shit i didn't know you like checkers AP: I prefer chess, actually. GA: me too AP: I just mean, things aren't so well off between us. GA: yeah i know, i'm being silly GA: i think your relationships are still able to be salvaged, though! GA: just tell them you're reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal sorry AP: Tried that. AP: A few times. GA: i dunno, did you cry at all? GA: crying usually works AP: I can't cry on command. GA: well duh you have to be actually sad AP: Even when I am sad, I don't cry easily. AP: Also, I'm kind of tired of being sad, honestly. GA: that's fair AP: It's not productive, you know? GA: you have to let yourself be sad sometimes, though GA: and there's no better time than when breaking down crying in front of someone may save your life GA: that might be dipping into manipulative territory, though GA: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ AP: Crying in public is bad for my image. GA: lol GA: you some kinda macho man? GA: you are Too Strong to cry AP: The most macho. AP: I only express my feelings by bench pressing boulders. GA: i know it's none of my business, but keeping up an 'image' is honestly complete hogwash GA: yeah, maybe you'll be less vulnerable, because people can't see the real you. but if people can't see that you're sad, they'll assume you must be apathetic. you must not care at all. AP: I was only joking, I don't have any sort of image to keep. GA: hahah ok i couldn't tell AP: I at least try to be honest with everyone. GA: guess i WASTED my wisdom, preaching to the choir GA: i'll take my godly sooths elsewhere........ AP: They're always welcome here. GA: nice GA: a+ GA: 10/10 best cobalt troll AP: Awesome! GA: do you want to make a contract too? i've got something that could help you in battle! GA: limited TIME offer AP: Oh boy. GA: its a sweet heckin' dora watch. it'll show all your pals that you are both stylish and multilingual. GA: but wait, there's more! GA: call in now and youll get TWO for the price of one! AP: Wow, what a deal! GA: a watch for you, and a watch for the friends out to kill you! GA: deals don't get better than this, folks GA: it helps in battle because people will be less likely to attack you since they won't want to damage your priceless watch AP: My wallet was eaten by chucklevoodoos though, I'm strapped for cash. GA: oh shiiiit that's a really weird excuse to be poor but alright GA: i'm also up for bartering GA: do you have any sweet loot GA: particularly of the clothing variety AP: I'm pretty low in that departmant too, surprisingly. AP: My hive was robbed. GA: oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit AP: I was basically a fashion mogul before, now I have only the magical god duds on my back. GA: did the cops find who did it? AP: There are no cops here. GA: wh- who enforces the taxes?? GA: holy FUCK have you guys even been doing your taxes? you'll go to JAIL dude GA: that's fucking ILLEGAL the FBI WILL GO AFTER YOU GA: DDUDE YOU NEED TO GO INTO HIDING AP: What's an FBI? GA: HOLY SHIT THEY'VE ALREADY WIPED YOUR MIND GA: YOU'RE COMPROMISED NYARLA AP: Oh shit what? AP: What do I do? GA: IT'S GAME OVER MAN, GAME OVER GA: THERE'S NO HOPE LEFT FOR YOU GA: THE FEDERAL BEU. BEAUREU. BOREU. BBBEROO. OF INVESTIGATION IS GONNA COME AND PUT YOU IN JAIL DUDE AP: Bureau? GA: YEAH AP: Are they like, imperial drones or something? GA: ABSOLUTELY GA: BUT WORSE GA: THEY DID 9/11 DUDE AP: What's a 9/11? GA: JET BEAMS CAN'T MELT FLUORIDE IN THE CHEMTRAILS GA: I'M SORRY BUT THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO FOR YOU NOW GA: IN ALL MY HORRORTERROR POWER I CAN'T STOP THE FBI. THEY'RE THE COPS, DUDE. THEY GO BY THE RULES. AP: You need to run before they catch you too. GA: SHIT YOU'RE RIGHT I CAN GO TO JAIL BY ASSOCIATION GA: hey what'd you need anyway. like why'd you contact me GA: not thath i'm not super stoked to talk to a friend but like i was under the impression y'all don't trust ht's at all AP: I forgot. AP: I was too panicked at the cops coming after me. GA: oh, lol GA: that's completely fair. i would've forgotten too. AP: Fuck da police, amiright? GA: dude you can't say that you'll go to jail AP: I only know about cops thanks to human memes. GA: and hey i was a police officer for a couple decades once GA: i was also a mayor a few times AP: And I've already been to jail. GA: and a senator AP: A few times. GA: oh shit was it gay baby jail GA: i've been there before AP: No, it was Derse dungeon jail. AP: And then Archives jail. GA: hahahahahah GA: what'd you even do AP: I'm a hardened criminal, what didn't I do? GA: did you tell libby that she should be named scarlet because scarlet, like, the color, is red, and scarlet the person should be libby because she's pink and not scarlet AP: No, but damn if that isn't a good point. GA: right?? i think twinks may be colorblind GA: they do choose eye searingly bright colors GA: at least my lime is REASONABLE AP: Totally. GA: did you actually forget your reason for pestering me AP: I did at first. AP: I remember now though. GA: nice! GA: i was gonna say, i'll never hire you as a quirky bee lawyer if you do unprofessional stuff like that. AP: Bee lawyer? GA: or any respectable profession GA: bee doctor. bee architect. bee ice cream truck person. AP: Psh, hornet's all the way. GA: what's your thing tho. your remember thing. GA: don't forget it!! AP: That aside, I'd wanted to ask if you knew anything about that doubletier thing that just want down. GA: oh yeah totes GA: i know like ALL the EVERYTHING about it AP: Could you fill me in? GA: lol no AP: Aw come on, please? GA: them's the 8r8ks, my guy GA: though you DID use the p word GA: she's got two costume dicks now AP: She's also coming to kill me more than likely. AP: Wait, what? AP: Costume dicks? GA: she double tiered GA: her costumes both have codpieces GA: shes flyin around with double dicks, my dude GA: i'm kind of jealous AP: Well, my future death just got that much more embarrassing. GA: i want two codpieces GA: maybe i'll contract her for them AP: My murderer pitching two tents, gonna be great. GA: aw she won't murder you AP: She'll more than likely give an honest attempt. GA: aww but that's so mean GA: she'll find the love in her heart AP: I doubt that. AP: Luckily I at least have some measure of faith in myself. GA: i have faith in you too nyah rla!! AP: Thanks. GA: i think you guys are just gonna touhou it AP: Touhou? GA: you fight and the protag wins and then you become really good friends after GA: it's a video game series!! AP: Who's the protag? GA: hmmmm GA: what's your astrological sign GA: to find this out for sure we'll need to get the tarot cards out too AP: Tarot cards? GA: yeah, silly. like justice, and strength, and the fool, and ZA WARUDO. GA: you use them to tell your FUTURE AP: I'm unfamiliar with them. GA: do trolls really not have tarot cards AP: But if it's any consolation, I can already do that. GA: pfff GA: not REALLY though GA: not like tarot cards can GA: they tell you your fate! your destiny!!! AP: Sounds intriguing. AP: If we had them on Alternia, they never peaked my interest at the time. GA: i made a deck a while ago that was all the different batmans GA: heres a picture! -- geoselenicAdvent GA sends batman_yugioh_cards.png -- -- aproposProphetiae AP recieves batman_yugioh_cards.png -- AP: Wow. AP: You know, as long as my fate and destiny is batman, I think I'll be alright. GA: i'm building up a blue deck, so that'll be a cool future GA: well, a blue-white control deck AP: Is it time to duel? GA: but i need to get more bulbasaurs and buujins before i can think about REALLY gettingn serious with it GA: yes GA: it IS time to d-d-d-d-d-d-d-duel GA: but yeah. i think if you want to know more info about the double god tier sitch, you should ask the double god tier herself! GA: maybe try reading some books by psychologists on how to make someone not want to kill you after you've killed their matesprit GA: like. idk. google it AP: We didn't have those on Alternia. GA: psychologists? GA: man, that explains a lot AP: Books for that, I mean. GA: oh AP: The usual method is just, kill them too. GA: well that's stupid dumb poopy farts! AP: Hoping it doesn't come to that. GA: murder is evil! it's what voldemort did. and some other people. GA: although he also did the tortures and i guess torture might be slightly better than murder? but it's DOUBLE bad if you murder someone AND torture them. AP: This is so comforting, you know? GA: oh. sorry. AP: Heh, don't worry about it. GA: i think if anything you should at least try to not use your timey powers AP: Oh, I know very well what'd happen. GA: that'll alert the big man. and he'll totally crash your murder party, and he always overdoes the karaoke. kareoke? karaoke. AP: Oh does he love to hear himself. GA: and he only ever brings the really spicy doritos that are too spicy for your average party patron GA: but they cant TELL that it is spicy in a bowl GA: so then they drink ALL the punch and i've gotta buy more punch and it's honestly just not a fun time i'm glad i'm not the host of this party AP: That's...very specific. GA: I AM JUST LOOKING OUT FOR YOU AP: It's appreciated, really. GA: can i come to the party? GA: i'll bring snacks! tell the others it's a potluck too, so they'll bring snacks. AP: I don't know if it'll be much of a party. AP: If it turns out that way, you're welcome to come. GA: :D hooray! GA: i'll bring chairs too AP: We may not need them if the DJ is worth their salt. GA: HHHHhhhhholy Shit GA: can i be the dj AP: Yeah, sure. GA: dude every day of my life just gets better and better AP: Sadly, I can't provide you with a DJ booth. GA: its ok i can provide my own AP: Good to see such go getter musicians nowadays. GA: DUDE -- geoselenicAdvent GA sends aaisha_limekid_concert.avi -- -- aproposProphetiae AP recieves aaisha_limekid_concert.avi -- AP: Uhh, thanks. GA: its me and aaisha doing a concert! GA: lorrea was the camera woman :o AP: I see you three had fun. GA: we did!! GA: then we went to aaishas house and i got a mannequin with clothing AP: I'm happy for you. AP: So you like clothes, huh? GA: yes!! GA: fashion is my middle name! GA: you can tell that i am a fashionable person by my crocs with socks. AP: Good to...oh. GA: also my bright green backwards hat GA: by 'fashion' i mean i wear the most ridiculous shit ever and i get away with it because i'm adorable AP: Right then. AP: How about being adorable and well dressed? GA: SHIT dog GA: i have GOT YOU COVERED -- geoselenicAdvent GA sends tuxedo_kid.png -- -- geoselenicAdvent GA sends serenity_dress_kid.png -- -- aproposProphetiae AP recieves tuxedo_kid.png -- -- aproposProphetiae AP recieves serenity_dress_kid.png -- GA: (( its just pictures of limekid in tuxedo kamen cosplay and princess serenity cosplay. looking dapper as heck. )) GA: i know, i know. you'll have to contain your dokis. these tentacles are taken. by jesus. GA: please help me he's ,making fuckign sushi out of me AP: How can I help that? GA: use subliminal messages to put his religion sushi restaurant out of business AP: Of course. I've got your back. GA: tthank you GA: i owe you my life AP: Before you know it, no one will eat there anymore. GA: ripperonie that pepperonie GA: listen nyarla boy. nyarla kid. child boy man. i'm glad we're having this conversation. if things go south for you, and you find yourself in the furthest ring having heck times for your sins, pls call me. we can be deadfriends. AP: Sounds like a mitey fine time. GA: hahahah is that a bug pun GA: mitey AP: Heh, yeah. GA: i should tell leiko to use bird puns if she doesn't already AP: I'd really rather be not deadfriends though. GA: oh well of course not! that's worst case scenario. AP: And she wasn't a fan of puns. GA: just tell her puns are memes AP: I mean, they are. GA: exactly! GA: oh, and don't worry if lorcan stabs me with a knife when we meet up GA: for the party GA: its ok. we agreed on it. AP: Huh, okay then... GA: i like how you just roll with shit AP: I'm just shrugging. GA: almost as good as updog AP: What else is there to do? GA: i dunno, maybe updog AP: Ah yes, updog. GA: mhm updog AP: Yep, good old updog. GA: you DO know what updog is, right? AP: Of course I do, don't you? GA: yes. its ok if you don't though GA: you can tell me GA: i won't tell anyone AP: You don't have to be coy, you can just ask me if you don't know. AP: Go on, ask. GA: no! i know what it is!! for sure 100%! GA: absotutely. GA: possibively. GA: alright fine GA: what is it AP: What is what? GA: updog GA: what is that. that thing i said. updog. GA: you seem to know GA: so what is it AP: You're asking about updog? AP: I thought you knew. GA: w-well maybe i lied because i wanted to be cool like you! like nyarla and friends who know what updog is! GA: i just wanted to be accepted GA: please tell me what it is AP: The real way to be cool is to be true to yourself. GA: but how can i be true to myself if i don't know updog GA: pls explain to me o wise nyarla AP: The key to the updog is how one approaches the way they question it. GA: that is entirely true GA: who is updog? why is updog here? GA: what brings updog to our tables at night. what sheep are updogs herding. GA: how many electric powered cannons does updog unplug in a day. AP: Where does updog come from? GA: who stole updogs purse. who pursed updogs stole. AP: Where will it go? GA: where did it come from, cotton dog joe AP: Does it live in a cave? GA: what kind of twisted god would create a world where updog exists GA: what god would leave sentient beings to have to deal with their own updogs GA: are updogs fictional? are they real? are they just a concept, or something more. GA: what does it mean for an updog to be real AP: Truly a cursed existence to left with only updog. AP: Equally cursed without. GA: i lost my parents to updog GA: i updog'd serios GA: like genuinely updog'd him AP: Hahaha, awesome. GA: i know. i'm still really proud. GA: very rarely does a being come alone that is ignorant to the updog GA: even more rarely does one come along that subconsciously gives in to the rabid, wild force that is asking what is up dog AP: I was exposed to a number of memes a while back, so I was ready. GA: i bet i know more memes than you AP: Oh really? GA: ya rly AP: I know Over 9000. GA: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ this is how many i know GA: i don't always know memes. but when i do, i know more than nyarla AP: Fuck. GA: you should have a meme off with leiko GA: i think she's probably better than both of us combined at this point AP: Did you turn her into some kind of memer? GA: i turned her into the dirtiest, rottenest, filthiest memer AP: How dank? GA: pepe level GA: she'll probably never get a gf just so she can say tfw no gf forever GA: https://imgflip.com/readImage?iid=54258772 GA: actual picture of leiko GA: http://i3.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/974/426/baa.jpg AP: She's an mlg pro? AP: Already? GA: only the mlg proest -- aproposProphetiae AP sends hornsofwar.mp4 -- GA: she 24840 no scopes people -- geoselenicAdvent GA downloads that -- AP: ((it's an air horn)) GA: nice AP: This was fun. AP: A good break from the drama. GA: yes!! a pleasure!! GA: i hope so! that is my entire purpose in life. GA: i should start a cult! AP: What for? GA: for the good times. AP: Heh, I'm on board. GA: sweet! just wear a hat backwards and you're an official initiate. AP: I can't wear a hat. GA: our rules are as follows: always listen to limekid, never listen to limekid, t- WHAT GA: WHAT GA: GET OUT GA: GET OUT OF MY CULT< AP: Wow. AP: Alright, I'll start my own. GA: ok AP: With blackjack and hookers. GA: can our cults be friends GA: NICE meme GA: can our cults have economic relations AP: Of course. GA: heck yeah!! GA: ok nyanya. good bye. i may or may not join you for the murder party. it depends on how many rolls of scotch tape i can find. GA: it has been a super pleasure!! GA: and i wish you luck!! AP: Before you go. GA: :o AP: Can I ask you something really quick? AP: In confidence? GA: sure! AP: Can you make portals? GA: yeah!!! AP: Sick. GA: i made one to get to mike and one to get to aaisha AP: What do you know about Libby? GA: lots of stuff! GA: she's my friend. well, i'm probably not HER friend. but she's MY friend. i mean i consider her a friend. AP: Hehe, I know how you feel on that front. AP: Do you know where mite store certain items? GA: lol in her inventory GA: that's where i store my stuff anyway AP: I mean, certain 'artifacts.' GA: ooh, like from early man? GA: like spearheads? AP: Kind of. AP: I was more thinking of swords. GA: oooo GA: what kinda sword!! AP: Anti cheating swords. GA: wowie!! yeah i know of that kind of sword, definitely. AP: Not surprised. Pretty handy sword from what I hear. AP: Would sure come in handy now, given the currant dilemma. AP: Shame it's no longer in my hands, you know? GA: i suppose! hah, well, if good ol' capn red has it, i'm sure she'd be happy to lend it to you. AP: I'm sure she would too, except totally not. AP: She's kind of the one who killed me last. AP: And who's trying to have me killed again, I'm sure. GA: ah! well. guess there's no chance, then! GA: maybe you can make your own sword? with blackjack? and hookers? AP: I don't think it works that way. AP: Not with majyyk anti cheating swords. AP: Unless you know of any others floating around. GA: pshhhh just google it i'm sure there's a wikihow article GA: nope! i'm not really up to date on anything ever. GA: actually have no clue what sword you're talking about. but! i'm sure it's a cool sword. probably pretty anime. AP: Wow. AP: Well do you know where she'd put such fanciful swords? GA: i dunno. places people normally put swords! like over fireplaces, and at their sides, and in the chests of their enemies, yknow? GA: you surely aren't thinking of stealing it, though? GA: because. i mean. GA: like. GA: on a scale of 'how bad of an idea that is' GA: it's probably about at 'stealing from a twink' GA: which, for the uninformed, is a terrible idea AP: She killed me already because she thought I wanted to steal from her when I didn't. AP: Yes, I'm informed. GA: well jeez! GA: i mean!! GA: might as well, right!! AP: The swords technically mine. AP: Just in her posession. GA: well then ask her for it back GA: and ask nicely! use the p word. AP: She wants me dead. GA: yeah! GA: but maybe she'll do it as like a passive agressive move AP: I asked for my character sheet and she wanted me flayed and then imprisoned me. GA: like. '._. (heres your sword... very smart man... noble smart boy... haha...)' GA: wow! GA: cool! AP: Yeah, I'm not so much as messaging her. AP: Especially not asking for anything. GA: oh! oooh! GA: you could ／人◕ ω ◕人＼ with me for powers thatll help you survive ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) GA: hahah damn that lenny got messed up in this font AP: Came through fine for me. AP: Now, I gotta say...mitey tempting. GA: i'm totally just as useful of a horrorterror as everyone else. GA: i've got cool power deals and stuff. AP: I'm fairly certain I already have enough power to take her down, you know? AP: Security is nice, though. GA: when she comes for you, are you going to knock her out? or... make sure she stays down? GA: because... look, i'm on nobodys side here. i want you both to not fight. but please don't kill her back, if you do overpower her. AP: I don't think I have powers that can hold back. AP: That's what the sword would be for. AP: Weaken her so that I don't have to go that far. GA: even ignoring the morality of it, if you WERE to kill her, your allies would only hate you more. and you and your friends would only stand less of a chance of being able to do *anything*. AP: I know. AP: It really fucking sucks. GA: gosh!! what a situation. i wish everyone would just hug it out. GA: would have to side hug though GA: with that... double codpiece......... GA: or perhaps. and i'm not necessarily saying you should do this GA: but perhaps you could take one for the team GA: don't fight back. don't risk using time powers and bringing fedora man along for the ride. don't risk killing someone who has already lost so much. GA: she might not even kill you GA: but either way, it would be the safest decision for the greater good of your friends AP: Would it though? AP: Would it really be? GA: it will only end in one death. AP: None of the options only end in one death. GA: who else would die? AP: No one immediately. AP: Hopefully. AP: These situations always unfold further. GA: yes, but the point is shutting it down before it CAN unfold GA: you give in, and lorcan only kills you. she won't use time if she doesn't have to. nobody else gets hurt. GA: there will be consequences to you dying, sure GA: but there will be even MORE if this situation escalates AP: You're gonna make me sound like 'that guy.' GA: and instead of just you, it's you AND lorcan. you AND lorcan AND whoever else intervenes GA: man its your life. you get to choose what you do. AP: I don't 'want' to die. GA: i totally understand GA: nobody wants to die AP: Regardless of it being the fourth time. GA: you can do whatever you like. it's your life. and if you think you can spin this in a way where fewer people get hurt if you fight, then go for it. GA: but i'm just saying, giving in would be the most surefire way to keep the casualties to a minimum AP: I can keep the death toll low. GA: ok. if you believe you can, then i'll believe in you! AP: Hopefully right around zero if Lorcan lets me. GA: yes!! hopefully!! AP: I just hope if I knock her out this once she doesn't keep coming after me. AP: That would suck. GA: ooh! try duct taping her to the ground reaaaaaally tight AP: I'll keep that in mind. GA: that is some FREE ADVICE straight from LIMEY CHILDKID. just 4 you. AP: The best advice one can give. GA: see i'm nice i don't even make contracts necessary for the transmission of information sometimes GA: although i'm always a slut for contracts ／人◕ ω ◕人＼ GA: ／人0 ω 0人＼ AP: What do you even have to offer? GA: how dare you GA: i have,, infinite power, maybe GA: a bunch of random comically useless shit lying around too GA: and. i dunno. maybe i was super evil once, so someone got sad, and they put all my evil into a bottle. and that's why i'm so great and nice. AP: Seriously? GA: dude like if they fixed voldemort by putting his horcruxes in time out GA: no that's a completely ridiculous situation i made up but it'd be pretty cool AP: I mean, that'd be one way to deal with powerful enemies. GA: jsut GA: put their evil in ab ottle GA: holy shit GA: i'm a genius GA: what do we do with the bottles tho AP: Shit, right. AP: Can't let that evil get out somehow. GA: let's just bury em and maybe nobody will notice AP: No no, we have to do it right. AP: Can't be smart about it GA: maybe we can just dump em in like an alternate universe or something AP: We have to make some kind of shrine. GA: or put them in a black hole AP: Eventually some plucky protagonist will spill them by accident. GA: yeah probably GA: but then we'll basically be greating entire stories GA: we might get royalties, dude GA: *creating GA: 'uh yeah we were the ones who put the evils in those bottles so the story book is belong to us. thank you' AP: Hmmm...maybe we can patant the evil bottling method. AP: We can sell that. GA: we could use recycled bottles too AP: If we find some alternate universe in trouble we can sell them salvation. GA: bottle up your emotions, literally! put your fucking evil in this bottle. just do it. fucking do it. put it in the bottle. AP: "We're here with a special TV offer. I see you have a problem with literally evil all over the place. Boy do we have the thing for you!" GA: i wonder if villains would have dick measuring contests of the future by seeing how full they could make a bottle with their evil AP: That'd be interesting to see. GA: dr doom: 'i had 4 pints of evil in me. beat that, bitch.' magneto: 'yeah well check this out' *pisses out 5 pints of evil* AP: It'd be like Troll Jerry Springer. AP: But with super villains. GA: i mean, maybe. i never saw that show or know anything about that guy at all AP: He hosts a show where people get pissy at each other. GA: nice GA: ripperoni AP: Like, that's it. GA: man honestly i love myself GA: i live in this heck world where people die all the time and this is the shit i talk about GA: villains pissing out their evil into cups, and jerry springer GA: i'm a sensation GA: i'm a revolution AP: Gotta take a break from the bleak world outside sometime. GA: *someone literally dies* lol guess they didn't have enough updog AP: I'm here joking with you when people here want me dead. AP: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ GA: honestly i'm no better when it's my own life on the line GA: in fact i'm probably even more egregious AP: Always look on the bright side of life. GA: *whistling* AP: See? You got it. GA: see you're a time player so you can take a break and just watch a movie like 100 times before you die GA: if you want, you can deal with the lorcan situation in a few thousand years GA: and by then you'll have a beard! AP: I mean, she's a time player too now. GA: she'll probably be so confused she won't kill you AP: But damn the beard option sounds good. GA: yeah but how will she know that you're doing that. she JUST became one. GA: contract me i'll give you a beard GA: ／人◕ {ω} ◕人＼ AP: Glorious. AP: Thanks, but I'd rather grow it myself, you know? GA: oh i totally get you GA: then you'll get to be a wizard! GA: at least, i think that's how it works. AP: I mean...I have a staff and some majyyks. GA: shit, my dude. you're almost there. GA: all you need is the beard. GA: mhm so i don't think you can grow a beard on your own GA: i think you n e e d me AP: Maybe. AP: Let me at least try first, yeah? GA: muhahahahahahah GA: i don't think they put my evil in a bottle GA: see now i've done the thing GA: the backed you in a corner so you have to make a deal thing AP: Oh how dastardly. AP: My beard, my hopes and dreams. All at your mercy. GA: mhm GA: and now i'll have your... like, whatever you give me! GA: muhahaha GA: what would you give me for a beard anyway AP: A fancy comb? AP: I mean, I don't have one of those now. AP: You know, hive robbery. GA: how fancy we talking GA: right AP: Straight up gaudy. AP: Gem encrusted comb. GA: holy moly GA: who robbed you GA: i wanna contract them immediately AP: I don't know. GA: i think i've found a quest GA: a purpose in life GA: get that comb AP: Be brave. AP: Be bold. AP: Your quest will ask much of you, but I believe you can overcomb the trials. GA: thank you GA: your confidence in me is inspiring GA: and i shall go as far as i can GA: or forget about this in like five minutes GA: could go either way. really, a 50/50 chance AP: Only time will tell. GA: ooh, third option GA: i could forget this in five minutes GA: and then in THREE YEARS GA: remember it and reference it GA: everyone would be impressed GA: or, they'd be like, 'what? what' GA: *id* be impressed tho AP: I'd be impressed. AP: The Kid and the Comb. GA: heck yeah let's write a novel AP: It'd be some kind of legendary tale. AP: I'd tell my descendants all about it. GA: shit, me too GA: lay some fuckin. horrorterror eggs. or. however octoput reproduction works GA: *octopus AP: Octopoof them into existence? GA: i guess GA: i dont fuckin know GA: nobody tells me shit around here GA: like. do we need licenses to drive cars? do we need that? GA: i don't have a license AP: What's a license? GA: it's like a little card that says to people that you can drive AP: I flew a space ship without one. AP: Twice. AP: I don't need one. GA: damn GA: that ROCKS GA: whos spaceship?? howd you get it??? whered you go???? AP: Flying around Alternia while entering the game. AP: It had no owner at the time, so it was mine. GA: nice! AP: It was in hive, you know, pre robbery. GA: you keep talking about this robbery GA: pretty suspicious AP: What's suspicious? GA: im startin to think you made it up because you want me to investigate the crime just so you can frame yourself but obviously i'll be suspicious of that and assume you must have been framed and start looking for the culprit and end up throwing someone else in jail thinking they framed you AP: I left my hive for a bit and when I come back, literally everything but the hive itself is gone. AP: I don't need you to infestigate it. AP: I'll find the culprit myself, eventually. AP: I mean, I already found one of them. GA: ok but can i be your deputy AP: Leiko's wearing my pants and jewelry. GA: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah GA: nice GA: can i be your deputy tho AP: Of course you can. GA: yessssssssss GA: do you wanna be my dad too GA: i scored two moms but i'm looking to get some dads as well AP: Sure, I'll be your dad too. GA: sweet! GA: pretty soon i'll have an ENTIRE FAMILY AP: We'll be one big happy family. GA: hooray! GA: daddy i've been a naughty terror GA: i'm sorry. AP: Hi Sorry, I'm Dad. GA: fUCK AP: HAH! GA: i have regrets GA: can i disown myself father AP: Sorry kiddo. GA: darn GA: hey why would you talk to a horrorterror anyway GA: ain't you in enough trouble GA: fuckin. dumbass AP: Does it even matter anymore? GA: pf that implies that anything ever mattered GA: i'm pretty sure nietzsche said the abyss stares back thing and that quote was probably a direct reference to horrorterrors GA: we literally live in an abyss AP: I mean, there's always that housing project. AP: You could live in a house if you really wanted. GA: that'll never get off the ground GA: i did a kickstarter but i only got one donation GA: and it was from myself GA: and i only had 2 dollars AP: Can't you like, majyyk a house into existence? GA: i do actually have a house GA: its actually a car. but i put blinds in it, so i can close the windows. GA: its a red car. maybe a mustang, or a bmw. GA: or an suv? GA: ...no, this isn't actually a car. it's one of those logs that you sit in at a water park to go down the log ride. sorry. AP: Hmm, sounds like someone needs an upgrade. GA: yeah this cardboard box i'm living in kinda sucks :/ GA: the ac broke last week so i'm looking to move AP: Hard times in this economy. GA: we have an economy?? AP: Yes. AP: I mean, I was on the market once, so I'm pretty sure the void has an economy. GA: holy shit GA: i didn't know i was surrounded by dirty fucking capitalists AP: That's life. AP: Er, godhood? GA: i dunno GA: i'm still pretty pissed about being cthulu, honestly GA: like if i could be anyone i'd have liked to be batman AP: I mean, do you have to be? AP: Can you shapeshift? GA: i dunno man GA: maybe? AP: I've at least seen it happen before. GA: really? GA: who? AP: Two other terrors I know. AP: One of them transformed right in front of me. GA: whoa! cool! GA: maybe i can do that! GA: fuck if i know lol AP: Give it a try sometime. GA: nah, i like who i am now GA: what if i get stuck in a shaggy dog situation GA: i don't remember that movie at all. but darn, i don't think tim allen liked being a shaggy dog. AP: Who? GA: some poser AP: Oh, Troll Tim Allen. AP: Eh. GA: omg GA: really gotta make it obvious you're aliens, huh GA: gotta have that 'troll' there AP: Uhh... AP: Huh. AP: You've got a point. GA: man i've seen so many generic aliens its ridiculous GA: 'look at us. we're aliens. we're... slightly angrier, and we look basically like humans except for minor details. wow. so wacky.' i mean c'mon paradox space we're not running on early star trek budget we can have more than forehead aliens AP: I was under the impression the universe just likes repeating itself or something. GA: yeah that too GA: yeah that too AP: I mean, session after session making another bipedal computer using species. GA: i want to see cake aliens GA: aliens made of cake GA: with no eyes or mouths. just cake. sentient cake. AP: Who's the baker? AP: Do they eat each other? AP: How are they born? GA: see! these are all cool and interesting questions! GA: my cakesona has lime green icing and seven candles GA: red velvet inside AP: Can I be a cheese cake? GA: you can be whatever cake you want to be GA: my cakesona is a bit of a self insert but its ok GA: everyones just jealous of my 6 billion cake girlfriends AP: Okay, but when you eat face, do you really eat the face? AP: Inquiring minds wanna know. GA: nO THAT'S CANNIBALISM AP: Alright alright. GA: nyanya my beautiful father i love you and all but i must abscond to beddy bye GA: i have a race car bed GA: are you proud of me father AP: So so proud. GA: lol make sure you tell leiko that you're our dad now GA: and do not let her get hurt in the fight!! GA: if she gets hurt in the fight i am holding you accountable!!! AP: Don't worry about that. GA: ok GA: good bye, nyarla! and good luck! AP: Bye Limekid, thanks. -- geoselenicAdvent GA gave up trolling aproposProphetiae AP at 05:01 -- Category:Limekid Category:Nyarla